Worlds Apart
by catandmouse10
Summary: An AU take on Rachel and Finn's lives and relationships throughout their college years.


A/N: Now this story is something rare for me to write, it's a Finchel story. I don't really ship them, but for this story I think they work out best here. Also, I can see why one would ship Finchel, but I remain on the fence about them. This story will be slightly AU but mostly canon. Instead of the army, Finn will go to college, like he should have in the first place. But Rachel will still go to New York and live with Kurt. And Finn will live past nineteen in this story. I know that is a horrible thing to say but I felt like it needed to be said. And just so you know this won't be a lovey dovey story, Finn and Rachel will be broken up for most of it. I hope you enjoy it though and please leave reviews.

Worlds Apart

Chapter One: Senior Year

"_What do you want to do with your life, Finn?"_

It was the one question Finn Hudson had never been able to answer. He really didn't know what he wanted to do. He thought for a period of time he wanted to join the army to honor his dad, but he knew deep down he didn't really want to enlist. He really didn't believe he would make it in the army. And now he was sitting across from Miss Pillsbury without an answer to that question and he hated it. But she was a guidance counselor so she couldn't judge him, right? She could help him figure out what he should do with the rest of his life. It was her job and that's why she got paid. Well, at least that's what he thought anyway.

"_I really don't know Miss Pillsbury,"_ He shrugged his shoulders and then looked down at his hands _"I thought about join__in__g the army, but I don't think I would be cut out for it, you know?" _He looked up to see the red haired nodding her head and he sighed in relief. She understood and that made things so much better. He knew that she wouldn't, but apart of him felt like she might call him "stupid" or something along those lines.

"_Well, Finn you need a plan you can't be in high school and Glee club forever." _Of course Finn knew that. He didn't need her to point that out to him. But just as he was about to point that out he saw her spin around in her desk chair and turn on her computer. What was she doing? Then it hit him maybe Miss Pillsbury had an idea.

"_What about a degree in Music Education, Finn?"_ She asked him as she pulled up a few college websites and started printing out information. His face lit up as she handed him information on the music education programs for the University of Wisconsin and Northwestern. _"I figured you might want to stay in this region and since you didn't get recruited by Ohio State you could go to another Big Ten school and try your luck there."_

"_I really like this idea," _He grabbed the information from her and skimmed over it. _"I am going to talk to my parents about and research this more. Thanks Miss Pillsbury." _It wasn't a full fledged plan, but it was a start. He was sure he would have to get better grades, but he was still excited. He was excited about his future for the first time since he could remember. He stood up and thanked the woman sitting across from him. She had given him a light at the end of a very dark tunnel. He walked out of her office and into the halls of McKinley High with a new lease on life.

Rachel Berry had always known what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to be a star on Broadway. She wanted to win lots of awards and become famous. And once she accomplished those things she felt she could transfer her talents to TV and the silver screen. She had a plan and thanks to Miss Pillsbury she now had a school picked out and that school was NYADA. She knew she was a shoe in because of her sheer talent. That was the one of the two things in her life she never doubted, the other being her relationship with Finn. They could weather any storm even if their respective schools were in different states. She knew they would make it. Her audition was coming up and Finn had just sent in his application to Northwestern. Things were looking up for the both of them.

Finn liked helping Rachel get ready for audition. She loved how excited she was and he knew she would get in. Rachel was the most talented person he had ever known in his entire life. She was born to be on Broadway. And she had been there for him when he was filling out his application for Northwestern. He knew she wouldn't like him being in a different state, but she was still supportive of his dream and that's why he loved her so much.

His acceptance letter came in the mail the day of her audition. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news and celebrate after her audition was over. He and Mr. Schuester sat in the back of the auditorium to watch the performances. Kurt's audition was first and his audition was amazing. Finn even liked the gold pants his step brother wore. Finn had always admired Kurt's flamboyant style. He was so daring and he didn't care what other people thought of him. A trait Finn wished he shared with his step brother.

Rachel was next and she seemed nervous as she walked out. And this was the first time Finn had ever really seen that. He was sure there were times she was nervous before, but she probably just hid it really well. But you could definitely tell she was nervous this time. As she sang Finn noticed the right words weren't coming out of her mouth. Oh boy this wasn't good. She was given a second chance, but the wrong words came out of her mouth again. Rachel begged for a third chance, but was denied. She burst into tears as the truth set in, Rachel Berry had choked.

Finn didn't want to show her his acceptance letter at first. He felt like it would be a bit of a blow. He had gotten into his dream school and she had blown her audition. Mr. Schuester had convinced him to show her and she was genuinely happy for him. And she still wanted to celebrate his success even though he knew she was heartbroken over her audition.

"_You could always come to Northwestern with me you know. I'm sure it's not too late to apply." _He said to her as they ate dinner at Breadstix. She smiled at him, knowing he meant well, but she wanted to go to her dream school. She would find a way to do it and it was too late to apply to any other school.

Tina was the one who came up with the idea. And Rachel was going to take any chance she could take. She just hoped Carmen would come to Nationals, even though she had practically stalked the woman and had probably driven her crazy. She knew she really didn't deserve a second chance, but she wanted it more than she wanted anything in her life.

Rachel peeked out from behind the curtain and noticed Carmen hadn't shown up yet and probably wouldn't. She turned to face Finn and frowned. _"She hasn't shown up yet and I don't think she is coming."_

"_Don't think like that Rachel maybe she got stuck in traffic or something,"_ He smiled at her. _"But if she didn't come because she didn't want to give you another chance then it's her lose."_

Rachel was thankful she had a supportive boyfriend. And yes it would hurt if Carmen didn't come, but it didn't mean her dream was crushed completely. She took the stage after The Troubletones had finished their number. And right in the middle of the second song she noticed Carmen had come she couldn't believe it. She was so happy and she wouldn't mess up this time.

Rachel believed the win at Nationals cemented her place in NYADA. Her acceptance letter came a week later a couple days before graduation and she again celebrated with Finn. She was so happy even though she would be separated from the love of her life, but they would make it to their happy ending.

A week after they graduated from McKinley High. Finn dropped her off at the train station and helped with her bags. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him, but in a week he would be at Northwestern. It was probably easier that her send off was first. She didn't think she would be able to send him off first. She knew she would cry and get a little dramatic over it.

"_I love you Rachel and I will email and call as much as I can,"_ He said as they stood on the platform with her. _"I love you so much."_

"_I love you too," _She replied before she kissed him gently on the lips. _"And I promise I will call and write as much as I can too."_

They both knew she had to get on, so after one last kiss and whispered goodbyes. Rachel got on the train and was on her way to New York. A week later Finn was in Illinois ready to start his first year of college.


End file.
